The Freshman Freaks SasuNaru
by Freak-Show-Radio
Summary: Naruto has just entered Konoha High School, not know a single soul in the entire school. On his first day he makes a lot of new friends, luckily, but he also meets the cool aloof Sasuke Uchiha who also happens to be the biggest teme ever. SASUNARU


Heeey everyone who might be reading this ^^ Well, this is my first story and Sasunaru story that I am posting to the fanfiction site and I really hope you all enjoy it. First impressions are KINNDA important so I hope I don't mess up or anything ^^; And I'm really not all that comfortable with writing romance but I figure now is as good a time as any to give it a whirl.

**Ages: **

_Freshmen: _

Naruto- 14 Sasuke- 15

Sakura- 15 Ino- 15

Choji- 14 Kohaku- 15

Shikamaru- 15 Kiba- 15

Hinata- 14 Shino- 15

Haruka- 14 Tamotsu- 15

I decided just to do the freshman and introduce everyone else as they appeared in the story ^^. Also, I needed a few more freshmen so I added my personal Naruto Ocs Haruka, Tamotsu, and Kohaku who really have nothing to do with the actual Naruto characters in the story I created of them but they'll do fine for this story ^^ I'll also be introducing the teachers in the next chapter since this is getting to be a really long introduction.

**Pairings: **SasuxNaru and maybe some other undetermined relationships. I haven't decided yet whom I want going out with whom (aside from Sasuke and Naruto of course)  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own, nor will I ever own, any of the Naruto characters. I'm just glad Kishimoto was bright enough to create Naruto and Sasuke for us all to write fanfictions about them ^^

AND FINALLY ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>"Good luck, sweetie!" came the call from the rolled down car window. An eccentric red-haired woman was waving to a bright red blonde teen that was walking away from the car as quickly as he could. He looked back at the car for a brief moment to see another blonde who looked much like himself giving the teen an apologetic look before pulling away from the drop-off-line before Kushina could embarrass their son further.<p>

"What a great way to start off freshman year," the blonde muttered sarcastically to himself, nervously playing with his bangs as he shuffled along the sidewalk towards the school's front entrance. His electric blue eyes dared to look up for a moment to see a boy with brown spiky hair pulled back in a ponytail walking casually next to a slightly over-weight brown-haired teen who was stuffing chips into his mouth, the swirls on the teen's cheeks moving with the movements of his chewing jaw. The blonde nervously shuffled closer to the two and timidly asked, "Hey, umm… can I walk in with you guys?"

The spiky haired brunette turned towards the new-comer and shrugged. "I don't mind. My name's Shikamaru Nara and this is Choji Akimichi," he introduced with a slight flick of his hand towards his eating companion.

The blonde instantly brightened up and replied, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Thanks for letting me walk in with you. I don't know anyone in the freshman class aside from you two." Naruto scratched the back of his head- another nervous tick of his- hoping Shikamaru and Choji wouldn't mind him tagging around them the entire freshmen orientation day.

"It's no problem," Choji mumbled out between bites. "You seem like a cool guy."

Naruto smiled his thanks and returned the compliment as the trio entered the glass doors of Konoha High School followed by a few other students. An elderly man with a few age spots on his face greeted the new students warmly, directing them to the left where the cafeteria was. The group followed the steady flow of students into the large cafeteria. It was a long room with two rows of about ten tables extending down the room towards the kitchen. A smaller area attached to the cafeteria with six tables aligned in it had a sign posted next to it labeled "seniors". Three vending machines were set up in the senior section along with a table the condiments such as ketchup and mustard.

"Shikamaru, Choji, over here!" called out a platinum blonde girl who was waving at them excitedly from the third table of the first row.

"Guess we found our friends," Shikamaru sighed. "Come on, Naruto, we'll introduce you to everyone," he said leading the way over to the crowded table. Finding three empty seats at the end of the table, the trio of boys sat down with the rest of the excited teens.

"So, who's your friend, Shika?" the blonde from before asked with a sly smile, her dull blue eyes staring intently at Naruto making the other blonde gulp in slight fear.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He doesn't know anyone else who goes here so please don't traumatize him, Ino," Shikamaru introduced the blonde, leaning his head on his propped up hand in a bored manner. "Choji you introduce everyone, I need a nap before we have to go parading around the school trying to find our classrooms and lockers," Shikamaru requested, closing his eyes to nap.

Choji paused his morning snack to quickly introduce everyone at the table. "Ino Yamanaka is the blonde, Hinata Hyuuga is the stuttering girl, the guy with the weird amber eyes is Kohaku Ishikawa and his partner-in-crime the guy wearing a million accessories is Tamotsu Hasegawa, and the girl hiding under her helmet is Haruka Suzuki."

Naruto's head spun a bit, trying to place the names with the people. "It's nice to meet everyone," he managed to get out before scratching the back of his head again at the stares he got from the other teens at the table. Before he had the chance to say anything spontaneous squeals of "Sasuke-kun!" broke out throughout the cafeteria. Naruto turned in his seat to see an annoyed looking raven haired teen standing at the entrance to the cafeteria. His dark locks were combed back, sticking up in the back slightly while his bangs framed his pale face nicely. His coal black eyes glared at any girl who was brave enough to actually approach him, quickly sending the unfortunate girl scurrying away. The raven strode gracefully over to Naruto's table, taking the vacant seat next to the sleeping Shikamaru.

"Still having trouble with the fan girls, Uchiha?" Kohaku snickered, jabbing Sasuke in the arm with his pencil.

The emotionless raven just glared at the light brown haired teen and 'hn'ed in response.  
>"And he's still talking in one syllable sentences," Ino chimed in. "I see you haven't changed one bit over the summer, Sasuke," she said with a small smile.<p>

"Right, and you've all had great epiphanies over the summer," Sasuke replied with a roll of his eyes.

"So mean, Sasu-kun," Tamotsu whined sending the Uchiha a wicked smirk as he rested his head on the table. "I thought we were closer than that."

The raven shrugged in indifference at the boy's taunting. "Obviously we don't share the same ideas about our relationship."

Naruto sat quietly fiddling with his bangs again as the friends bantered back and forth. Man did he feel out of place here. He glanced across the table to Hinata and Haruka. Both girls were fiddling with something, their hands, clothes, etcetera, and both Haruka and Hinata were looking down at the table. "So, umm it's really nice to meet both of you," Naruto smiled at the two silent, blushing girls.

The red hue that adorned Hinata's face seemed to deepen by a few shades while Haruka looked up for a moment before squeaking nervously and pulling her ridiculous helmet over her short choppy black hair and pale blue eyes. "T-thanks. I'm sure we'll grow to be g-good friends," she mumbled out from behind the helmet.

"Ma, Naruto-kun don't bother with these two. All you'll get is broken stutters and red faces," Tamotsu told the blonde as he slung his arm over Haruka's shoulders. "But at least with Haruka you'll get a normal conversation out of her once she gets used to ya. Right, Haru-chaaan?" cooed the red-hair only to be punched quite hard in the face.

"Leave me alone, Tamotsu," the shy girl mumbled, raising her helmet a tad to glare half-heartedly at her friend. When her blue-eyed gaze shifted and met with Naruto's again the girl 'eepd' and hid behind her helmet once more like a frightened mouse.

The table all chatted together for the rest of the waiting period, catching up on summer events and discussing what they were looking forward to during high school. The only people not to converse much were Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru- who had long ago fallen asleep- and Sasuke. The only real responses the raven gave were short, three word sentences or monosyllabic grunts. Even shy Hinata was more of a conversation piece than he was.

Finally a rather busty blonde woman clicked up to a podium set up at the far end of the cafeteria near the kitchen. Her low pig-tails swished across her back as she walked and flared out behind her when she turned briskly to face the students. "Everyone needs to be quiet so I can tell you what you will be doing today!" she barked out in a commanding tone, silencing the noisy students almost instantaneously. Clearing her throat, the woman continued, "I am Tsunade and I will be your academic dean for the next four years. I help make the rules and make sure you brats stay in line." She let her sharp brown gaze rake across the crowd as if silently judging everyone in the room, stopping on a few of the obvious trouble-makers in the room before she resumed her speech. "Here at Konoha Catholic High School our goal is to teach you to all be respectable, well-educated young men and women when you leave our school. I expect to see each and every one of you walk out of this school four years from now with a diploma in your hands. If not, then tough luck because you obviously weren't thinking of your future when you decided to fool around freshman and sophomore year and ruin your G.P.A."

"I bet you a hundred bucks she got breast implants," whispered Kohaku to the rest of the table. "There's no way those things are real." Most of the boys at the table had to stifle snickers at the comment while the girls looked a bit taken aback by the brashness of Kohaku's comment.

"I also bet that she's had a million and one plastic surgeries. My mom said that Tsunade was the academic dean when she went here for her senior year," Naruto remarked with a wicked grin, creating another ripple of laughs through the table.

"Hn, dobe, be quiet and pay attention. This might benefit you some day," Sasuke said in a slightly condescending tone and he glanced over at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

"What was that, teme?" Naruto shot back, glaring heatedly at the raven.

"Boys, be respectful of Lady Tsunade and be quiet," warned a brunette teacher with a scar running across the bridge of his nose. A small chorus of "sorry's" was enough to satisfy the teacher before he moved on, walking up and down the rows of tables.

Naruto slumped foreword, following Shikamaru's example and tried to catch a little shut-eye as Tsunade prattled on about the "Four Pillars of Konoha High". Yeah, like he cared about the four pillars he was supposed to follow religiously like some mindless zombie. He rested his head on his open palm and shut his azure eyes ready to shut out the rest of the speech when he was jabbed in the side by a rather annoyed looking Sasuke.

"Dobe, we're being dismissed," the raven muttered before the same brunette teacher reached their table and dismissed them to their assigned classrooms. Apparently Tsunade had the worst timing ever and had cut her speech short just as Naruto had settled into a comfortable snooze. "Now, you were all given a room number during the sign-up day in which you signed up for your freshman year classes so please don't dawdle in the halls and if you get lost just ask one of the teachers that will be standing in the halls to assist you," the blonde instructed before walking away from the podium and out of the cafeteria.

Groaning, Naruto stood, stretching his cramped limbs before heading to classroom 445 which wasn't as easy as "go right then left and you're there". No, he had to walk all the way down the hallway, which was very very long mind you, down a flight of stairs to where the 400's hallways were only to stay on the upper floor of the 400's hallway instead of going down the other flight of stairs so he had to circle back to the stairs and head down them only to walk all the way to the end of yet another long hallway to where room 445 resided. Oh no, but his bad luck didn't end there. Apparently there was a flight of back stairs at the end of the hallway upstairs that would have led him right down to the far end of the lower 400's but of course Naruto had missed the door to the stair-well completely. Sighing in exasperation, Naruto pushed the wooden door open to a few other chattering students but none of them that he recognized. Shuffling into the room, Naruto chose a seat that was located in the corner of the room hoping to just vanish into the shadows. He was so nervous here. Everyone seemed to know at least one other person where-as here he was all alone without knowing a single soul in the room.

"I guess we're in the same orientation group, dobe," came a bored voice as another teen took up the seat next to Naruto's.

"Teme, don't talk to me if you're going to be rude," Naruto snapped, huffing and turning away from the raven. After a few minutes of awkward silence waiting for the stragglers to make it to the classroom, Naruto turned back to Sasuke who looked perfectly comfortable sitting in silence. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was a naturally loud person so he got bored with silence easily. "Hey, Sasuke, how did you meet everyone else who was sitting at our table?" he inquired curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked in return, delicately raising an eye-brow at the blonde's sudden interest in him.

"Geez, sorry you ass I was just trying to start a conversation," the blonde muttered, slumping down in her chair to pout. What was this jerk's deal? He hadn't even done anything to him and he was already being rude!

"No need to get so offended, dobe," Sasuke smirked, leaning back in his chair. "I met them during grade school. Well, actually, Ino used to be obsessed with me so she would regularly stalk me with her freakish friend Sakura but when she eventually got over her crush in seventh grade she dragged me into her circle of friends and I've just kind of hung out with them ever since," he explained."Do you know anyone else from your grade school that goes here?" he asked in return.

Naruto shook his head, "No, I was home-schooled before now. This is my first year of actual school."

"Why were you home-schooled?" Sasuke asked, genuinely curious now.

"I was picked on in kindergarten for carrying around a stuffed fox I called Kyuubi wherever I went and one day I simply refused to go to school so my mom started home schooling me since she just got laid off from a teaching job," Naruto replied.

"You carried around a stuffed fox?" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto's face heated up a little as a small blush found its way to his cheeks. "Shut up, teme! When I was younger I just really like foxes!" he exclaimed defensively.

The raven simply shook his head at the blonde's antics and closed his eyes and he leaned the back of his chair against the wall behind him. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, dobe."

The rest of the orientation day was pretty uneventful aside from the banter Sasuke and Naruto kept up the entire time. They were given their homeroom assignments, locker numbers, locker locks and combinations, and school schedule which would all come in handy for the first day of official school. It actually made Naruto a bit happy to learn that he and Sasuke shared homeroom together along with Honors Algebra 1, Literature and Composition 1, Health, and even the same study hall period just not the same study hall classroom.

All of the students met in the cafeteria to await their parent's arrival to pick them up and to, of course, compare school schedules. Unfortunately for our favorite blonde, his crazy- yet wonderful- mother was leaning out the side window of the car waving at him like crazy right as he passed the school entrance on his way to the cafeteria. Bidding good-bye to Sasuke he 'hned' in response, Naruto sprinted out to his car before too many people saw the embarrassing sight.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Kushina cooed with a hopefully expression on her face as she turned completely around in her seat to look at her son as her husband drove the car.

"It was great, mom!" Naruto beamed. "I met Shikamaru, who's lazy, Choji, who loves to eat, Ino, who looks waaay too often into a mirror, Hinata, who is about as shy as they come, Haruka, who nearly beat up one of the teachers who suggested she took her helmet off, Kohaku and Tamotsu, who promised to be my fellow pranksteteers, and Sasuke, who's a total teme but I guess he's not that bad once you get to know him," babbled Naruto.

"Oh, Naru-chan, I'm so happy so you," Kushina squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I can't wait until you hold or go to little parties with your new friends."

"Kushina, I think you've done enough damage for today, leave poor Naru alone," Minato chuckled from behind the wheel.

"Fine," Kushina pouted. "I'm just so proud of you, Naru-chan. My little boy is growing up so fast. High school, Minato, HIGH SCHOOL!" the red head continued to rave about how proud and happy she was to the elder of the blondes who just smiled and nodded.

Naruto sighed happily and looked out his car window, gazing up at the blue summer sky. Konoha High, get ready because the number one hyperactive blonde in all of Japan is invading your school. Believe it!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Soooo what'd you think? Good? Bad? Ok? DO I need to work on anything in particular? Any suggestions and helpful critiques would be much appreciated!

Also, I made Konoha High a Catholic school well… you'll see later but it is kinnda important for some of the activities I plan on having Naruto and Sasuke do xD Also, I went/go to a Catholic school so I know firsthand what it's like going there so I figured I would just write about what I know instead of trying to write about a stereotypical public school which I know nothing about. There won't be a ton of religious themes(since I myself am not Catholic or Christian for that matter) but they will be there in small doses because this IS a Catholic school so I hope you don't mind it so much ^^;

If you review I'll be more inclined to continue faster, by the way (; OK I' done, thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
